


The Letters of Claudia Auditore

by Megkips



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Spoilers for ACII and ACII: Brotherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megkips/pseuds/Megkips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of corrospondences from Claudia to Ezio during the years 1478-1500</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letters of Claudia Auditore

**Author's Note:**

> These letters follow the timeline presented on the Assassin's Creed Wikia and are based off the historical letters of Alessandra Strozzi (1406-1471) who wrote to her sons, who were exiled from Florence by the Medici

20 May 1478  
I have meant to respond to your letters for some time, but in light of recent events I will address them all here now.

We heard about what had happened on the steps of il Duomo only hours after it occured, such was the speed that the news traveled. I was impressed how quickly we learned of the events, and I hope that the messenger I send with this letter is as fast! No mention of your involvement was made, only that Giuliano was dead and that it was a Pazzi who held the knife. It is good that il Magnifico survives thanks to you, and perhaps such favour will be an asset to us in the future. At the very least, he owes you a debt and I would not be shy about having him repay it -- especially if he was as close to our father as he says he was.

I think that you may have a point in being concerned about mother if we did return to the house, but then again not everyone in the family has to return the city. A single Auditore being present in Firenze would go a very long way in restoring the family name, which we can all agree has been unjustly tarnished for far too long. A return of one of us, along with gaining patronage of Lorenzo, would be advisable. I would not mind living alone for a few months and if need be, I would be willing to pay for living expenses out of my dowry. We’ve already had to use some of that money to cover our living expenses. Moreover, it would be easy to make up the loss, since business has been going well in the villa. That new tavern we were able to put up has made us a resting place for . We are becoming a those on their way to Firenze, Prato and Pisa.

Mother is the same, although I have noticed that she brightens more during the spring and summer. Would that the Lord made these the only seasons and perhaps she might speak with us again. Mario has been training new mercenaries, so his presence in the day-to-day matters of the villa has been minimal. This is beneficial for balancing the finances, although I really do wish that this was not necessary. You know as well as I do that it is an insult.

If it is at all possible and you are still in Firenze when this letter reaches you, can you go into the palazzo and collect a few things? There are two rings hidden in a drawer under my bed that I was unable to retrieve when we left and they hold special meaning to me.

I pray that you continue to be safe and act in the best interest of our family and the cause that you serve.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

4 November 1478  
While I am very glad that you have been able to send myself, Mario and mother the things we had either left behind or needed from the palazzo in Firenze, I feel that your escapades have been very distracting. I need to be frank with you, brother, and perhaps you can explain this to me if you come to Monteriggioni in December, but I do not understand the purpose of further killing those who helped the Pazzi conspire against the Medici. It seems fruitless!

If this is a test of loyalty to il Magnifico, I would be insulted! Being the son of a personal friend alone ought to assure him of your loyalty! If this is not related to proving your worth to Lorenzo though, I must ask what it is for and what purpose it serves. You’re no better than mother if this is how you choose to express grief!

I am glad that you have seen Cristina and have had a chance to speak with her though. To know that there is someone there for you when your family cannot physically be there is a large relief and I hope that she may continue to be a good friend to you as long as you are in Firenze. The other gentleman you mentioned, la Volpe? He has been here before - or at least I believe it to be him from the description you gave me. Men do not frequently dress in the colours that he does.

Things have not gone well here though - we have had a very bad harvest and there is growing concern that we will have to ration food during the winter. I have been charged with making sure this isn’t necessary - as if I have nothing better to do than sit and worry about grain all day! Clearly, I do not, and I only hope that we can build something so I can become interested in that instead. There has been a demand for more tanners in town, so perhaps something can be done.

May you stay safe and return soon.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

10 March 1479  
Normally I would address your previous letter concerning marriage and my dowry, but I write to you in haste and send a different messeage to you. Mother’s health has taken a turn for the worst and we are all worried that it is some sort of melancholia finally manifesting. The doctor has told her to remain in bed, but is unsure if there is anything that can be done.

I beg of you to return to Monteriggioni upon your recieving this letter and to do so as quickly as you can.

Should you need entertainment on your journey, I will quickly reply to the points you made last time. First and foremost, yes, I do believe that these Pazzi conspiractor killings have gone on long enough and that you ought to look elsewhere for information. You seem to be getting little and the use of the family name has not gone well for any sign of returning to Firenze. Lorenzo cannot speak of us publicly - he has to disavow any approval for your actions least they be connected to him and paint him as the one ordering such assassinations. You are doing us no favours with this and if mother was in her right mind I suspect she’d feel the same. This also relates to your remark concerning my unmarried state - who would want to wed an Auditore when the are accused of murder? The dowry can be as big as you’d like and it will still leave my ring finger bare at the end of the day.

THere is much more I could say, but it cannot be said in a letter. Several of yours to me have had broken seals and I worry about who has been opening them.

Please return to us safely and quickly.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

2 May 1479  
I am sorry to hear that you contracted illness only a week afte leaving Monteriggioni, but I am glad it has not caused you to become entirely bedridden. Following what the doctor did with all of the boiled water and then letting it cool so that you might drink it was very smart - you’ve become deft at thinking on your feet. Then again, I suppose that you have had to. Such intelligence suits you, it shows that you are maturing.

Easter went without much incident here - only I went to services, but that was fine. It was wonderful to see the whole town dressed in their best clothes, and as I listened to the mass, I took time to look around. Everyone has seemed to be in lighter spirits, thanks in part to the prosperity we had been able to foster. It is a good feeling, knowing that you are contributing to so many people’s well being. I think I understand why you do what you do now - the same feeling, just through different methods.

One of the assassins - lodging here while he recovers from wounds - has taken to keeping me company lately. He’s quite sweet and good with numbers, so much so that he has all but become my personal abacus. Having such companionship is a nice change of pace from the drudgery of daily life at the villa. I feel almost selfish hoping that he doesn’t heal quickly, so that he may stay longer.

Please rest and do not move and continue you work until you feel entirely healthy.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

30 October 1480  
It is good to hear that you have been resting in Prato and that you have found good friends and allies there. Much has been going on in Firenze, I understand, in relation to new legislation about exiles being permitted to return. Mother and I are trying not to get our hopes up for you or ourselves, but it is immensely hard. The idea has been dancing in our heads for weeks, especially when messages arrive from the guild there. Still, nothing has been made official. Perhaps you might speak to Lorenzo on the matter? Allowing even the women to return would be a grand gesture, since your existence appears to have been forgotten by our fellow citizens.

Leonardo wrote us a week ago, informing mother that he is leaving Firenze for Venenzia. Since you mentioned wanting to head there yourself, it may be wise to share travel costs with him! After all, he is a friend of the family and you two get along well. At the very least, you shall not be lonely if you do go.

Things have been calm here with the end of the harvest. Most of the town has been prepaing fo All Soul’s Day - I have been considering trying to get mother out of the house to visit papa. I would ask for you opinion, but the holiday will have come and gone by the time I recieved your reply. If she does not go though, I may head off by myself. Some time alone with him may help to clear my mind.

I saw the rose bush that you planted at papa's grave. That was very kind of you, and it has not become an unwieldy mess.

The almonds and flax, by the by, were both very welcome gifts - the almonds in particular. They’ve been in short supply in town and such small luxuries are a kindness not only in value, but to show that you think of us still.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

1 February 1481  
Your last four letters have all arrived safely - I simply haven’t had the time to reply to them. There have been many new recruits that zio Mario has hired and I’ve been overrun with the books. Writing for fun became tedious and so I apologise for ignoring you.

Truth be told, it sounds as if Venenzia has been good to you - your words seem happy, which brings me joy. I have let mother read them too, and she seems cheered by them, especially since you were not able to be here in December. You should write to her as often as you do to me - perhaps even give her preference. You are the only son she has left, and so she has invested much emotion in your well being.

I will say that Rosa seems to be a woman suited to your exact taste - you make it quite obvious in your words of admiration for her. Then again, I’m not surprised - she seems to understand hardship, and that is always a valuable thing in a partner. Far be it from me to remind you of your age, but you will have to settle down at some point. Or, if you like her so much, you may not have to settle down at all.

As far as politics go - I have little to say on the matter. I defer to your judgement, as you have a greater knowledge of Venenzia’s ills and how that plays into the hands of both sides. If helping the thieves are to your advantage, then do so. Perhaps find out if la Volpe has associates in Venezia? The may be of even more assistance and would be able to support any work you do upon your departure.

Mario had an entertaining episode the other day - I only share because I am sure it would make you laugh. I have been thinking about asking Mario to teach me to defend myself, in case anything ever happens. He has been evasive on the matter, so I decided to watch several of the mercenaries spar and learn by observation. For a while, all was well, until they noticed me and asked if I was there to watch or fight. I said to fight, and so they let me - me! - into the arena. I had barely made a move to punch when Mario descended out of no where and knocked the mercenary who was going to fight me right off his feet!

To describe what was said would take too long - internal organs and cookware was involved - but he has finally agreed to teach me himself. We start tomorrow and, hopefully, it shall be fruitful.

As always, I pray that you stay safe and out of harm’s way.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

17 July 1481  
The summer heat has been oppressive here, as I’m sure it has in Venenzia as well. You, however, have the advantage of a lagoon to swim in when it is too hot!

I write only because I have not heard from you in some time - nor have we heard from Leonardo! Rosa cannot be keeping you so busy that you’ve no time for words to your family.

Stay safe and please reply as soon as you can.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

10 September 1483  
You have been very silent in your letters - the few that you have sent, at any rate. Out of the many words you have put down on parchment, perhaps only a few dozen contain anything of substance. This worries me deeply. Mario has been speaking of going to the city soon, for official business. If I was to go in his stead - as I am the one who handles much of the business these days - would you find talking easier?

Monteriggioni has been busy of late - harvest time always is of course, what with there being sudden surge of need for last minute metal repair and holes in bags to be fixed. It has been remarkable to see the change, and now even our market shows it. There are so many more vegetables for sale now, as well as meat! The other day someone caught a wild boar and is offering it for the best price - and even the lower class can afford to try and buy some. It is truly a wonderous change to behold.

My own fighting skills have improved, although Mario thinks that he will cease teaching me in a few weeks. He will not permit me to learn offensive moves, which is disappointing to say the least. Perhaps you might sway his mind? To know only one half of skill set is useless.

I pray that you stay safe and that I may see you soon, God willing.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

22 November 1483  
I am glad to hear of your recent success in Venenzia, although I agree about the cost being too high this time. Even we heard about the riot, and such small politics take a long time indeed to reach us. I think that you are correct in deciding to lay low for a long while and finding subtler methods.

On the matter of money. We are secure for the forthcoming winter here at the villa and there was a fair harvest so that everyone else should stay well, providing there is no plague or other illness. However, we have suffered decline in travel in the past year, for reasons that I am unsure of. Zio Mario thinks that it may be due to politics, as Monteriggioni is at odds with Firenze now, but I worry that it is because several of our buildings are falling into disrepair. One disadvantage of worrying only about politics is that you forget that there are people relying on you for basic needs.

As far as not being able to be here for All Soul’s Day, I would not worry much. I saw the offerings you placed on their graves, along with the wine bottle on papa’s. I do hope you didn’t drink all of that - and if you did, that you didn’t try to ride aftewards! That is asking for trouble and you know that very well.

If you can come some time in December, we may be able to speak of money and plan out finances for the upcoming year alongside zio Mario. You are as vital to this villa as he is and you know that.

May you stay safe in your travels and work and come home to us soon.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

12 October 1485  
I am sorry that it has taken so long to reply to you. Your past letter, while informative, took a very long time to understand - although now that I can read your hurried handwriting, I can understand why it was so illegible! The events described within are incredible, and not only for your part in them. Of course, like all things, the news of Signore Mocenigo’s death came well before your letter, and we all thought that you had something to do with it! I am very glad to be proven wrong.

At the very least, it sounds as if Venenzia will have a problem settling down after the death of their doge, especially with the way he died. Poison is no easy way to go and means that everyone will want to take advantage of it - your enemies especially. Then again, I suppose you know that and are being as careful as you can on the matter. I should wonder what they would want to do with control of a place that claims itself to be the most serene place in the world, but from all that you have written to me in the past, I shudder at the notion! If such a beautiful places falls into their hands, I do not doubt it’s beauty would quickly become a thing of the past in as little as a year.

The matter of Leonardo’s machine — I still cannot put my surprise into words! Your description of the flight, the sheer joy of it! I could weep from the exuberance in your words, and if you were overcome with such emotion I can only begin to imagine what Leonardo was like. Perhaps such designs will be of use to your mission in the future - especially if they are further fine tuned. Giant fires atop towers do not make for a subtle approach.

To address your small note from August - I think that if you are so comfortable with your life and the people in it, perhaps you should make it official in all senses. Dowries, at this point, are irrelevant to you since I doubt that the matter of nobility or acting in a civic sense will ever be a concern. The only thing that I will add is if there is to be a ceremony of any sort - even a party amongst friends! - I will be deeply insulted if I am not invited.

As always, I hope that you continue to remain safe and secure in Venenzia and that I may see you if God permits it.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

1 December 1485  
There has been a long silence from you these past months. We have heard of the new doge’s election and friends of Mario’s confirmed that you played a roll in it. He has noted that it was a loss though. I hope you have not taken to drowning your failure in drink or have been injured, for if it is not these two, then you are writing to us and our mail is being stolen.

I hope that you may find it possible to send a reply or perhaps better, come home towards the end of the month. We miss your face here, and your voice.

May you stay out of harm’s way and return to us safely.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

4 April 1486

For someone who has clearly disavowed ever entering civic life due to exile and actions, your words have been nothing but politics. I am glad that a doge who is sympathetic has been elected, but goodness, you act as if there is nothing else more important than who sits on which council! And for a city you are not a resident of, no less! I should hate to see what would happen if you were allowed near Firenze’s politics.

It is good that you find joy in it though, although perhaps now should rest and consider other things. There is little reason to stay in Venenzia now, I feel, and all the reasons in the world to return to us in Monteriggioni. We had a hard winter and are short on people to help with the planting season. I know that it is demeaning to be asked to do peasant work, but we need all of the able bodies we can muster and you doubtlessly qualify.

Moreover, if you are home perhaps you may be able to speak with Lorenzo about granting us a few days home. One of mother’s sisters has had another child and I think that it might do her good to see her family. If you speak highly of us, this may be a possibility.

I see that you have decided to do nothing on the matter of Rosa. Perhaps that is for the best - although I hope that it would not alienate the guild you have befriended. Such allies turning against you would be poor indeed.

As always, I pray that you remain safe and you return to us soon.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

9 July 1488  
Before I say anything else, I do extend my deepest congratulations to you. You know how proud zio Mario is of you, and although I admit I have had my share of skepticism on the matter, you have done much good with your lot that I too cannot help but be proud of your accomplishments. While it does not always reflect well on our name to have poor associations, I believe you and zio Mario have proven that at times, these concepts are irrelevant when they serve a greater cause. Again, congratulations.

Since you ask, Monteriggioni is back to being prosperous. We have become friends again with Firenze and just last week, we hosted Signore Machiavelli. I was aware he was only here for politics - not that he was a friend of sorts! He strikes me as a very strange man, Machiavelli, as he spent much time walking around and observing things. However, at supper he proved to have surprising wit, although so much of it was based off negativity. To hear him speak of politics, well! I’m sure that you will hear it in due time!

However, it was good to hear of Firenze’s politics. I think that mother and I have both given up on returning to Firenze for good, although Machiavelli informed us that all of our assests are still ours and are actively protected. We can only hope that another generation of Auditore get to live there. I have been considering the idea of adding the palazzo to my dowry, but I that must be discussed in person with you and zio Mario. To do so through letters would only make for very slow arguments

At any rate, I hope that you continue to remain safe, in spite of your newly gained rank and job description, and that you may visit some day soon.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

6 September 1490  
Forli sounds as if it was absolute chaos, although I am glad to see your interests sparked again in regards to Caterina. You have, if I may be honest, seemed to be far away whenever you are home. To read your words and imagine that there is more emotion than bordem in them is reassuring.

I am also glad to hear that you have begun to recover from the injuries you sustained. It is true that you are getting no younger and I pray that this may be a sobering reminder to slow down in your work.

Caterina herself sounds as if she will be a good friend and ally. To imagine a woman in such a seat of power without guise is inspiring and it certatinly makes me consider that there may be a pattern in those who catch your eye. Machiavelli, on the rare occassion that he has here, has mentioned her once or twice and always spoken highly of her. It is also good to know that despite her power, she is still a good mother and truly invested in the welfare of her children. There is always that assumption that those with power only groom their young for success and forget that they need love as much as instruction.

As for your monk - I can only offer rumour. Two days ago we heard news from Firenze. There is a monk named Savonarola who has begun to preach against the decadencies of our city. No one would be surprised or even take notice - so many preachers say the same of us! - except for the fact that people have been listening to his words. I cannot testify the truth of this, nor how many have been listening to him, but it may be worth your time to investigate. If he does have what you believe he has, then even your bonds with Lorenzo may not be enough to help the matter.

I shall keep my ears out and try to send information as quickly as possible as I hear it.

There is more, but I cannot put it to paper. Please, return as soon as you can and we can have words.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

8 April 1492  
You needn’t have sent a letter telling us what has happened in Firenze. The death of Lorenzo reached us by nightfall of the same day, although the level of detail that you were able to include is a blessing as far as figuring out what Savonarola has been able to accomplish. None of us slept easy that night and I am sure that Firenze is in much the same state.

I assume that you told Lorenzo of what that monk was doing with that apple, which only goes to show it’s sheer power. No doubt Messer Machiavelli has been working on the best way to depose that monk without causing a stir. Hopefully it shall be sooner rather than later.

As far as how Savonarola's message is recieved by those outside of Firenze, I can only say that it is mixed. Of course the priests say that his ideas are right and that people follow him is a sign of approval from God but the common people are less swayed - at least here. For them it is a sudden change from Firenze’s reputation for decadence and they do think that something odd has happened - if only they knew the truth! Still though, it seems that they may be considering the priests’ words to be true. I shall keep an ear out for you if there are changes or if it seems that the man will be making moves towards us.

I find it interesting that neither the opposing side or ourselves have approached him concerning an alliance - perhaps we are both afraid of the man and have no desire to admit it. No one likes lack of control.

May you remain safe within Firenze’s walls and undetected by those who wish you harm.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

6 November 1494  
I thank you for your letter concerning recent events, although I might add that it took me some time to read it because of your messy handwriting. Perhaps have someone transcribe it next time!

To the point. The sudden change in politics are indeed terrifying. It seems to me to be contradictory to the very being of a monk to rule over earthly affairs, but the man seems caught up in his own opinions that it doesn’t matter much! I know that you are doing whatever it is you can in order to win against him, and so I shall not provide commentary about what you should be doing or how to do it.

It saddens me to hear of the matter of Cristina's marriage, truly, but you knew the minute you left Firenze that you two would never reunite as you wish. Do not forget her friendship though, and work for her in that capacity. Do not ever assume that these things you do as a friend entitle you to favours she can no longer give without shaming herself - they do not nor should you ever think so.

The monk’s new status has not come to effect Firenze’s relations with Monteriggioni, but I can assure you that if they do, you shall be written to in haste. Zio Mario suspects that if he tries any sort of aggression, it will be political rather than military. For the time being, we are keeping a close eye on all priests in the area, least they suddenly become replaced with someone who believes in Savonarola’s words.

I shall continue to pray that you stay out of sight and harm’s way, especially now since all has turned dark in Firenze.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

10 January 1496  
There has been no change here since you left, although I thank you kindly for writing to us and letting you know you returned to Firenze safely. The sudden upswing in temperature had allowed for us to make repairs on the Martellini tavern (their roof collapsed). This is the only thing of note that has happened of late, which I am grateful for.

I know that Zio Mario has informed you of the attempted attack on the town’s church via the monk’s men trying to put a new priest into place and I know that he told you they failed. What we did not realize at the time was that there were several brothers who enetered the monastary near by. We are keeping a close eye on them (la Volpita has been an excellent set of eyes, although to see him in a monk’s robes is never not comical!) but nothing has come of it yet.

It sounds as if Firenze has managed to have a sense of calm in spite of everything, even if it has become a monastic town. May this calm continue until you are ready to make a move.

Until you are prepared, I pray that you stay unharmed and well protected.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

6 March 1497  
It seems that to provide commentary on what has happened in Firenze is pointless - you summarized the horror well enough and to hear of such works being destroyed!! Thank the Lord that Leonardo was not in the city - can you imagine him being influenced to destroy his own work and then later realize what he did? The image alone is heartbreaking.

As far as outside understanding of the matter goes, I can inform you that here in Monteriggioni we are calling it the Bonfire of the Vanities, as are many other places near us. The whole matter has made Firenze’s reputation decline - that we are so easily swayed by a mad monk with religion and are willing to do whatever he says - and people are warry of our politics. I know that they will be duly restored, I am sure, but rebuilding trust will take years - decades, even.

I am glad to hear that none of our things were lost, although the looting of our house is devestating to hear of. I’ve no doubt that you have much work ahead of you in terms of restoration and can only pray that it may come to pass quickly.

If we can put friends of ours into new political positions, perhaps that would help protect Firenze from further ills. I leave the who and what to you, of course, but the matter should be considered. Should there be any way I can help though - marriage, offering names, making Monteriggioni friendlier to Firenze - you need only tell me how it is to be done.

In the mean time, may God give you His blessing as you work to restore order and keep you safe from harm.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

26 June 1498  
The contents of your past letters have been bittersweet and I apologise for not replying to them. For several months I sat staring at a page, wondering how I could even begin to provide comfort. I am truly, profoundly sad to hear of Cristina’s death and can only offer prayer that she has found a safe place in the eyes of God. It is good that you were with her and that she died near someone who cared deeply for her. I only hope that you have not blamed yourself for the matter or turned to drink and recklessness, as you have done before. Undue despair to the point of blocking out all other emotions is a sin, and you should not allow yourself to travel that road.

I am relieved to hear that Savonarola has finally been sentenced and killed - although your final act of mercy was perhaps too kind. I know that to say such things reflects poorly upon me, but given what he did, I feel that his death suited him without your interference. None the less, you perhaps were the better man by granting him a swift death and then only consigning his body to the flames - it is an admirable thing and one that speaks highly of how you have changed over the years. To see you not driven by impulse and childish wants is something I perhaps never expected, but to see brings me joy.

Perhaps you may find it in your best interest to come home for a while and rest your mind. I have no doubt that we can find work for you and that your presence would be welcome here. Those apprentices of yours can be trusted for a few months - especially if they are to ever become full fledged members of the Brotherhood.

I hope that you take my words into consideration and come home to us soon. If not, I hope that you will take care of yourself and are protected from any harm.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

10 September 1498

I know that I have not written to you for some time, and for that you have my deepest apologies Ezio. These past few months have been poor to us in Monteriggioni - the extreme heat, no doubt of which you are well aware of - has ruined many of our farmers' crops, causing concern with the harvest. There has been worry about there not being enough to see us through the winter - it would not be the first time we cut things close, but may be the first that there is a genuine problem.

Mother is well, although the heat has exhausted her this past month - as it has done to all of us. Her manner has not changed any, but I don’t think that you expected otherwise. On rare occassion lately, zio Mario has been able to have short conversations with her. Sometimes, he makes her smile, if only slightly. If only he could only do that more often!

Leonardo writes that he may be spending some time in Rome, but he has not given any detail on what it is he will be doing or who he will be working for. When I mentioned the matter to zio Mario, he seemed more concerned than pleased. Perhaps you know more? You two are almost brothers, by the way you two interact!

I know that this letter is not in my handwriting - it is being taken by dictation. There have been small gatherings amongst those staying here to practice one’s fighting skills and I was given permission to join for the evening. Tell no one - zio Mario and mother think that I was doing something in the stables to gain a sore hand!

Please write if it is convenient for you. In the mean time, I shall pray, as always, that you will be safe and kept from any matter of evil wished upon you.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

9 January 1499

The information here is important, so I shall be brief. Leonardo is working for friends of yours in Rome building things - we’ve no idea what it is he is being asked to make, but it cannot be anything that will favour us.

Certain foxes have more information, I only have the advantage of a speedy messenger.

I pray that you stay safe and that this matter is clarified quickly.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

21 April 1499

There has been a flurry of activity at the villa that I shall address first before moving onto your concerns - I do not speak of the matters concerning zio Mario’s men, but rather the finances.

For the past few months, the money that we have used to make repairs and to pay for needed equipment when our villagers have not been able to have all but come to a halt. If there was an explanation as to why, we would all be more understanding, but the truth of the matter is that we have heard nothing from you - only rumours of your activties through friends and friends of friends. If there is something wrong - genuinely wrong - I beg that you write me or better, come home and tell us how we may help. Money, while always a concern, is nothing compared to your health and well being! Playing the grown man who has moved beyond family is no way to go through life - you shall only alienate the world around you.

In addition, zio Mario asks that if possible, you send some of those close to you to him, as he needs extra help and people he can trust. A referral from you assures him of that.

Onto what you have written me in your last letter. Leonardo has sent few letters to us, and when he has it has been so heavily coded that no one can make heads or tails of them. I have included the paper with this letter - you may have better luck than us. Given how hurried the handwriting is, I cannot imagine the contents are anything good.

As for the matter of marriage - unless you have anyone in mind, I have not looked into it nor has mother or zio Mario. Here, no one questions the matter and there is a certain joy in work rather than maternity. That you ask though worries me - it suggests that there are designs in your head. Poor ones.

Mother remains in a state of improvement - I only wish you could see her.

If there are indeed plans you are drafting, inform me. I must go to Perugia in July and would be more than willing to meet you there. Until then, I pray that you remain safe and your ideas bring good fruit.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

8 November 1499  
The matter of marriage has completely fallen through, through no one’s fault - the man has died and there seems to be little time to find a suitable replacement that would make for anything resembling a good match before your plans begin. We have received apologies and the return of the first instillation of my dowry, which is more than enough. Zio Mario seems relieved - I do not think he wished to lose me and my work at this crucial point in time.

Your friend Caterina has written to us asking if we are well. Machiavelli - he was here when the letter arrived - suspects that it may be a set up for further assistance down the road. I cannot speak for that, but she is as kind in her letters as you have described her to me. She says she may visit soon, so I suspect you will return shortly before she arrives. I'll have some of the servants clear out an entire wing for you two.

All other matters of your plan have continued without any problems whatsoever - everyone has been put to work whenever possible and so Monteriggioni is well fortified. I am sure that you will see that when you return home in December.

Until then, I ask that you write to mother and send your regards - you know how she is during the colder months.

I pray that you remain safe and return to us in good health and sound mind.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

***

5 Jan 1500

You asked me to write to you in Roma once mother and I found a safe place, and so I am holding to the promise I have made.

After we seperated from you, one of Machiavelli’s apprentices was able to find us and lead us to a safe route. I did not ask for nor get his name, but I ask that you thank him for his calm and kind nature. He was a good man, and although he said little, his pressence was enough to not only calm myself, but mother. Her state, presently, is the same as ever, but I fear that zio Mario’s death has worsened her condition. He was the last she had left of papa’s family and I suspect she is acutely aware of that. I can only hope that she does not withdraw further into herself.

We are staying in a small village near Roma - I dare not give you it’s name - but we have been assured that we are in a stronghold and will remain safe here. However, in light of all things - the matter of your fight with il Papa, the fight at Monteriggioni and Cesare - I would prefer not to sit idlly by as I have done in the past. I have spent twenty years sitting and watching you struggle - you should not have to do so without your family. I am no replacement for zio Mario, that is true, but I can be useful in ways he cannot be. Let me come to Roma and become effective eyes and ears for you. If Roma is truly as tangled in poitics as you say, you will need all the allies you can make. You know as well as I do that idleness does not suit me.

May the Lord continue to grant you safety and sanity in your upcoming struggle and may He see it fit to grant you victory.

Your Claudia, Monteriggioni

FIN 


End file.
